geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max and Ruby Lost Episode
Anyone remember Max and Ruby on Nick Jr., right? Oh, it's such a sweet and cute show! Well, Nick Jr. accidentally aired the episode that was NOT to be aired, but was. Parents flooded Nick Jr. about complaints that this episode alone scared their boys and girls to death. Don't post it on YouTube or else you will get a copyright claim from Nick. One day, I was at Goodwill, buying some Max and Ruby DVDs. Suddenly, I found one. It was just a blank DVD with "Max and Ruby Season 4 Episode 40 Max's Suicide" "Suicide? SUICIDE?! That's not supposed to be in a little kid's show! That's WAY too mature!" It became clear to me that it was a fake Max and Ruby episode. I slammed the disc into my Xbox 360 DVD Drive (It runs DVDs) and it started. There was 15 minutes of static, and at first I thought this was crap, like as if it was censored, then luckily, after being extremely patient for those 15 minutes, the intro played, but it didn't seem right. The animation looked very rough like it wasn't finished yet, also the audio was pitched down two octaves and was very distorted. So, after the intro, no big deal. The episode's name was shown. The text was blood-red and it read "Max's suicide" with the black background. You have to admit, I was shocked. I hoped that this would all be nothing but a morbid joke of some kind, since this episode appeared to be unfinished. Well, the episode begins. The episode started with Max and Ruby's house, it then pans to the living room with Max in the kitchen with a bored look on his face. Ruby then came with a depressed look on her face and said something, it was hard to tell who spoke, but I could make it out: Ruby: Max, I have something to tell you. Max: What? Ruby: Your... Your... Your... Your brother is dead. Then Max started crying, but it didn't sound like cartoon crying, it sounded like a human crying as if the voice actor was crying. Though I did not even know Max had a brother! Max started covering his eyes with his hands. After 30 seconds of crying, he stopped and opened them. The camera then cut to Max with black eyes with blood dripping down from them. I nearly vomited by this picture, but I continued on. Max then got out a gun and killed himself, it then showed Max's dead body on the floor for a minute. By the way, what the heck?! Where did Max find that gun?! Then, that same image that I seen from that cursed Berenstain Bears episode, which haunted me forever, popped up. Ico, his eyes were red and blood was running out from them. Oh, crap! Not again! Not again! After that picture, which stayed on the screen for a minute, it cut to Ruby in her bedroom, crying, but her voice was replaced with the sound of nails on a chalkboard. The colors seemed darker. She stopped crying and then grabbed her paper and pencil and went to her desk. Ruby spoke as she wrote: "Without Max, I will lose my control of myself, Sorry that I wouldn't exist, my brother Max is dead, Goodbye Max, Goodbye World". She then shot herself with the same gun as Max and she lay on the ground, dead. Then the same picture of Ico came up on the screen, then it went black and text appeared, and it said: "Max and Ruby had forever ridden themselves of this world; you should do it, too, goodbye...". Then the credits roll, however, the only text that said was "Writer: Rosemary Wells". Rosemary Wells was the author of the original Max and Ruby books, which were later adapted into the TV Series we all know today. I then took the DVD out and ripped it up in half. My childhood was destroyed. Be careful, if you find this DVD with the same episode, just don't watch it, or you will regret it. Just destroy it! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Trollpasta Category:Cliche Category:Max and Ruby Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:1234567891011121314151617 Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:Hey! We are Number One Hey! We are Number One Now listen closely Here's a little lesson in trickery This is going down in history If you wanna be a Villain Number One You have to chase a superhero on the run Just follow my moves, and sneak around Be car Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:This is literally a copy of another pasta and it must die Category:SANTIAGO!